The Unexpected
by bothofustogether
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez is constantly abused and bullied at school and at home. What if her biggest enemy of all, Brittany S. Pierce, turns out to be her saving grace? WARNING: Contains self-harm. BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just popped into my mind and I know I have to write about it. I'm going to update it as quickly as possible! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

Chapter 1: Hell-o

The blaring of my alarm clock obnoxiously woke me up at 6 am. My head felt like somebody was pounding a hammer into it and my left eye was throbbing. I tried to sit up in bed but was met with resistance in my tense and sore muscles.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled. Just then everything that happened last night came crashing back into my head. I told my parents that I was gay last night. Let's just say they didn't take it that well. My dad kicked the living crap out of me while my mom just stood by and watched. I still remember seeing the hurt and guilt in her eyes while she stated down at my battered body. Almost as if she felt bad that my father was doing this to me. But it doesn't matter now. She said nothing to make him stop, so she might as well be dead to me too.

I tried to plan my escape out of bed. If I just gently rolled over onto my back it would be a better plan of attack to get out of bed without hurting my ribs. I slowly turned and gasped at the intense pain that flared through my entire rib cage. It was better not to prolong my agony, so with one quick movement I just hopped out of bed. My face wrenched in pain and I groaned in agony. I dragged myself to the bathroom and hesitantly looked into the mirror.

The person looking back at me, I did not recognize. There was a huge purple black eye, a nasty cut on my forehead, and cuts and bruises covering every single visual part of my body. Hesitantly I pulled up my tank top to expose my ribs. They looked terrible. The entire right side of my rib cage was bruised and some of the bones looked like they jutted out in awkward positions; but that could have just been my imagination.  
I tried my best to take a shower and dry off any dried blood left on my body.

When I finally got dressed and made it downstairs, I found my family. They were eerily quiet. Just the clanking of forks and spoons against dishes could be heard echoing off the walls. I slowly took my seat and helped myself to some food. I felt my hands shaking and I couldn't lift my eyes up off the floor.

My father cleared his throat loudly.

"Santana" he said darkly. "Your mother and I talked and we decided to keep you in this house. If I kick you out that would hurt my reputation of being the best brain surgeon in Lima. So that being said, you will do whatever I ask of you. You will not bring the sin of loving another woman into my home and disrupt my family. Understand?"

Anger flared up inside me. I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't a sin and that I could do whatever I wanted. And that I didn't need him for anything. But the truth is, is that I do. Where else would a 17 year old girl live all by herself. There is no way in hell that I would start living on the streets.

So I just slowly shook my head yes. And continued eating my unappetizing breakfast. I wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Good. Now go to school. I'm tired of seeing you."

When he said that my eyes became glossy and misty. I can't believe that the same guy loved me just yesterday before I told my parents at dinner. What changed? Most certainly not me. I'm the same person I was last month, last week, last night.

With that I slowly got up and limped my way to my backpack and drove to school. I used to think of home as my only "safe place". You see the whole school knew, even before my parents knew that I was gay. Somebody saw me kissing some random girl at a party when I was drunk. They told the whole school the rumor and it spread like wildfire. When it finally came back around to me, I confirmed that it did happen and that I was gay. It was finally time for me to be honest with myself.

The only reason why it took so long for me to tell my parents is because of my dad. He's a devout Christian and to him image is everything. I guess I was right to be afraid to tell my parents after all.

I made my way into William McKinley High School with my head low and my eyes downcast. If I looked into a Cherrio's or jock's eyes I'm immediately dead. It's like getting an automatic slushy to the face next time you see them.

I walked down the halls until I made it to my locker. So far so good, nobody has paid me even any attention. Just as I'm about to close my locker I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey Lezpez" Rick sneered.

"Why don't you just leave? Nobody wants you here" Azimio added.

"Yeah some of us girls are tired of getting perved on while in the locker room with you" said Quinn.

Suddenly a mixture of blue and red ice chips was dumped over my head and down my back. There was laughter echoing through the hallway. I had to get away. I ran to the nearest girls' bathroom and flew into a stall. I didn't even bother trying to clean myself off. I just took out the glistening metal blade.

I started cutting and harming myself about a month ago. The constant bullying at school and me fighting with myself about who I was finally drove me to a breaking point. I just had to do something to release my pain.

I quickly slashed my forearms a couple of times. And just like that I became numb. Cutting is my own form of getting high. It just makes me forget about all the pain and the harassment that I see each day. You think my parents would start to wonder why I only wear long sleeves now. But they don't. It just goes to show you how much they care about me and how much attention they pay me.

I finally clean myself off and leave the bathroom. Of course I walk into my class late and already hear whispers about me. I just ignore everybody staring at me and go take my seat. I'm actually pretty lucky that my first class of the day is Chemistry. It's my best class and I always receive high grades. Don't tell anybody this, but I'm totally a Chem nerd.

Next period is the worst. I have P.E. with almost half of the Cheerio squad. Which means disgusted looks and people walking away from my locker when they start to change. I don't get why people do that. I'm obviously not trying to sneak a peek or anything.

Just when I'm about to rip my shirt over my head, white searing pain rips through my right abdomen. I doped up on pain medication before school so it didn't bother me, but now the pain is back. I look around and see that no one is even remotely around me, so I just decide to get it over with and quickly change shirts without anyone noticing my ribs. I thought I pulled my idea off until I saw blue piercing eyes staring at me from across the room.

Her name is Brittany S. Pierce. She is the co-captain of the Cheerios and probably the most biggest bitch that you will ever meet. She has made my life hell. Constantly throwing insults and disgusted looks my way.

It was no big deal that she saw my body though. She'd probably be somewhat happy that someone is causing me physical pain.

I didn't have time to think anymore because the teacher said that it was time for class to begin.

It was finally time for me to go home. I wasn't really excited, but at least it was better than school. I could hide in my room if I wanted to. I was grabbing my books out of my locker when a body slid behind the open door. The door was blocking their face but I looked down and saw everlasting legs under a pleated Cheerio's skirt. I knew that a slushy was heading my way. I swiftly closed my locker door and clenched my eyes shut waiting for the stinging of the corn syrup in my eyes. But it never came. Instead I was met with a beautiful face. I never saw Brittany's face up close (unless she was yelling at me) and I noticed that she had the prettiest smile ever. Woah, wait! Smile? Why was Brittany smiling at me?

"Hey Lopez" She greeted coolly.

I swallowed thickly. "Umm.. Hi" I croaked out nervously. It was my first time talking to my biggest bully what do you expect?

"So I was wondering if you could tutor me in Chemistry. I'm falling really far behind and Coach Sylvester said that she would kick me off the squad if I had an F in any only my classes. "

I couldn't believe this she was asking me for help?

"W-why me?" I asked. God Santana pull it together! Stop stuttering!

"Well the usual tutor is already filled with appointments and Mr. Thompson recommended that I ask you for help. He says that your his top student. "

I guess it won't hurt anyone if I said yes.  
"Umm...yeah sure I guess. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there. "

"Alright thanks Lopez! I'll see you later! She replied skipping down the hallway.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I pretty much have the whole story mapped out in my head. But you never know, things may change. Review, favorite, or follow please. I'm open to any ideas or suggestions just hit up the review section! Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! The interest in this fic is amazing. Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following. I got a request to do a back story of Brittany and from Brittany's P.O.V. So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 2: Realization**

I walk through the school halls and all eyes are on me. Basically it's nothing new. You see right when I became a freshman, I've become on everyone's radar. Some say it's because of my dancer legs or my blonde hair. But I don't really get it. Everybody's interest and ogling over me gets old really quickly. Being popular comes with a cost. People are always gossiping about me and Jacob Ben Israel is always in my business.

If it was up to me, I wouldn't want to be popular. But it isn't. My older sister, Jessica, was just like me in high school. She was the prettiest girl at McKinley and Sue's little minion. I feel a lot of pressure from my family to follow in her footsteps. I'm not the smartest girl, at least not as smart as Jessica, so I have to try extra hard to fit in.

My best friend Quinn is co-head cheerleader with me. Let's just say that she isn't the nicest person around. The whole reason for her to join the squad was to climb the social ladder and to meet boys on the football team. I still don't understand why she's dating Finn.

The summer before Freshmen year, we made a pact. It was so childish but I still live by it today. It's the only way to keep my social status high. Basically, the pact was no matter what, we had to be HBICs. Through being bitches to everyone and everything, there is no way to become hurt. We hurt the other person before they hurt us. And to be honest, it makes everyone love us because they are too afraid to oppose us. There is only one student that never paid us attention. The one, the only, Santana Lopez.

Santana is in the same grade as us. She has been in some of my classes since middle school. Santana has always been quiet and usually keeps to herself. Every time I see her she is usually alone. She came out to the school during her junior year. Quinn made it her goal to basically make her a life a living hell. Of course I had to go along with her plan. It would make too many people suspicious as to why I didn't bully her. I mean I was still in the closet and I wanted to keep it that way. I've been questioning since I was in middle school, but once I hit high school I finally realized what I was. Gay. It went against everything I believed in to treat Santana so badly. But it gave me a cover for my true self. Also the motivation to hurt her, came from me being jealous of her. She had the guts to admit to the close-minded small town of Lima that she was different. In a way, I kind of look up to Santana, but I have to be the biggest bitch to her.

Everyday I see Santana being pushed against lockers, slushied, and have terrible names called out to her. The worst part of it is, is that the faculty allows it. I've seen teachers just walk by the group of football player cornering her like it's nothing out of the ordinary. They have become accustomed to see Santana in red dyed clothes or to see a little bruise on her face. And that just makes me sick. How could someone who's supposed to help and care for their students just let things like this slide? Sometimes when I'm bullying her I want one of the teachers to yell at me. To tell me I have detention and to never hurt her again. Just to give me an excuse to stop what I'm doing to her. But it never happens, so Santana just suffers while I live my so called perfect life.

The day I saw Santana's ribs was one of the worst days of my life. I was changing in the locker room for P.E. when I realized that I forgot my shirt in my locker. On my way back, I glanced down a row of lockers. What I saw made my heart drop to my stomach.

Santana was pulling her shirt over her head. Her whole right side was marred and disfigured. Her entire body was marbled with black and blue. Once her shirt passed her face, a painful grimace was shown. And then brown eyes opened and connected with mine. I wasn't aware that I had stopped and just started to stare. What I saw scared me. Her eyes were painfully lifeless and her whole expression was filled with hurt and pain.

When I finally realized that I was caught staring at her, I immediately turned around and left her there.

From that day, I realized that I had to do something to stop this poor girl from hurting. She never deserves to be hurt like this. In fact she doesn't deserve to be hurt at all. From now on, I would try to become closer to Santana Lopez. And I have a perfect plan that will do exactly that.

**AN: Alright that's the end of chapter 2. Trust me there will be a lot more Brittana in the next chapter. Right now it's just starting out so it's kind of just introduction. The reviews are incredible! I read each and every one with great appreciation. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. You can follow me on tumblr (link at profile) for updates or if you have any questions about the story. ~bothofustogether**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously, thank you so much for your interest. All of the notifications on the story make me want to write more and update more quickly. Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 3: Chemistry**

**Santana P.O.V.**

It was finally the weekend. I tried to stay as far away from my parents as possible. It was pretty easy. My dad was busy with operations and my mom was probably drinking enough to black out. I locked myself in the room and tried to keep myself busy. I decided that I might as well look over what I'm teaching Brittany. She never told me when she wanted me to tutor her, but she might ask me this week. I just need to be prepared. Even though I'm the smartest student in the class, I'm tutoring Brittany S. Pierce and my teaching skills need to be stellar. After hours of taking notes and breaking down how to balance equations, I was finally happy with all of my study tools.

I went downstairs because it was nearing dinner time and my stomach was grumbling after all my hard work. When I got downstairs I saw my mom face down on the couch with an upside down wine glass in her hand. Next to her on the coffee table was a half empty vodka bottle. It's not that uncommon to find her in this state. She always blames it on my dad being away too much. She's always complaining that he cares for his work more than he cares for her.

I made sure to lie her on her side. Just in case she had to vomit, she wouldn't choke herself, like that famous rock star did. I'm always looking out for her. I know that she thinks I'm a disappointment, but she's my mom and I still love her. Even if I think she doesn't love me.

Without my mom there to cook dinner (again), I had to make myself a healthy meal of instant noodles. After eating I decided to call it an early night. Tomorrow was Monday and I had to get myself ready for another grueling week.

By the time I woke up the next morning, my mom had moved from the couch to her bedroom. As I was helping myself to some cereal, my dad walked through the door. He just looked at me and then went walking upstairs. He didn't even say one word to me. I'm starting to get used to the feeling of being a nobody.

I looked up at the clock and realized that I had to get to school in ten minutes. I ran out the door and jumped into my car. I was trying to find a parking spot when the bell rang. I ran through the front doors and down the hallway, trying to get to my class as soon as possible. Mr. Thompson, my Chemistry teacher, really hated it when his students were late.

I walked through the door about five minutes late and everybody was staring at me again.

"Well Ms. Lopez. It's nice of you to join us" Mr. Thompson said when he saw me.

I heard the class laugh and some people trying to hide their snickers.

"She was probably too busy trying to hook up with some sluts."

"Oh please nobody would even want to touch Lezpez."

"Oh my God! Shut the hell up you pervs!" A familiar voice said. Immediately silencing the two jocks' dumb statements about me. I was amazed to find that the voice belonged to Brittany. The girl that usually would join into their conversation, now stopped it.

I tried to ignore everybody looking between me and Brittany, obviously stunned to have heard her stand up for me. I took my seat in the back of the room and tried to listen in to the lesson that Mr. Thompson was teaching us.

It was halfway through class when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked down and the screen was flashing with an unfamiliar number. I hesitantly opened the text message. Now a days, I don't even want to know what things people can send me.

**Hey do you want to meet tonight for tutoring?**

The message read on the screen. I looked around the room and was met with oceanic orbs staring right back at me.

_Yeah. Tonight's good. Where? _I replied.

**How about my house? **

_Ok just text me your address._

**175 Lincoln Avenue. See you at 6 ;)**

Holy crap she sent me a winky face. I hope my cheeks aren't turning red. I'm probably just reading too much into this stupid emoticon. There is no way she means it **that** way right?

The whole school day was kind of a success. I only got slushied once. Ever since I agreed to help Brittany, she hasn't bullied me at all which I'm really thankful for.

I returned home and again was met with an empty house. I decided to microwave a tray of frozen macaroni and cheese for a snack and watch some reality T.V. I got distracted watching the newest episode of Jersey Shore when I looked up and realized that it was 5:30. I decided that it was about time for me to head over to Brittany's house. It was about 15 minutes away from my house. When I got there, I was amazed. Her house was huge! I parked my car and got my backpack out of the backseat.

I started my walk up the path to her house. I rang the doorbell, and a little version of Brittany answered the door.

"Brittany a pretty girl is here!" She yelled into the house. My cheeks immediately flushed red. I was pretty sure that I looked like a tomato. If her little sister called me that, then that means that Brittany was obviously telling her family about me.

"Oh my God! You're such a little brat!" Brittany yelled back to her sister jokingly. I watched her descend the stairs in a white v-neck shirt and loose gray sweatpants. I've never seen her out of her cheerleading uniform, so I was surprised by her simple beauty.

"Hey Lopez" She said as soon as she got to the door.

"Um.. Hey" I replied nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. It was a nervous habit of mine that I've always wanted to break.

"Come on inside. We can go up to my room it's probably a lot more quiet there." She replied.

I nodded my head and stepped inside. Her house was just as spectacular inside as it was outside. I was met with an instant homey feel. There were family pictures lining the walls, drawings and good test scores displayed on the fridge, and there were toys scattered around. It looked like mini-Brittany was having a play date with some of her friends.

Just as I was about to start walking up the stairs, a lady with blonde hair and green eyes appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh.. Hi! I'm Brittany's mom. You must be Santana." She smiled at me.

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Pierce" I replied back.

"Please call me Julie. Thank you so much for helping Brittany. She's really falling behind in her-" She paused and looked at Brittany with questioning eyes.

"Chemistry mom. I'm failing Chemistry" Brittany told her from her position next to me. She seemed kind of aggravated with her mom with her answer.

"Oh yeah that's right. Brittany has always found Chemistry confusing" Mrs. Pierce replied sort of flustered. I found this whole exchange kind of awkward, but I was way too nervous to really pay attention to them.

"Anyways let's go Santana. This homework isn't gonna do itself." Brittany called over her shoulder while retreating up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you Julie" I replied before following Brittany.

I entered her bedroom and was kind of surprised to see what was in it. Her walls were painted with a light pink and there were pictures of her and her friends covering the walls.

"You like what you see?' She asked while smirking.

"Oh.. Um sorry." I replied. I didn't notice that I had stopped midway through the doorway and was just staring at her room.

"No don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to decorate my room if I didn't want people to look at it" She said coolly.

"Well anyways. Chemistry?" I asked. I mean the main reason I came over was to tutor her.

"Oh yeah. Chemistry duh! Okay I seriously do not understand balancing equations" She replied while pulling out her textbook and sitting on her bed.

Me, being my awkward self, didn't know where to sit. I just stood there awkwardly swaying back and forth.

"Well come on. I promise I don't bite" She replied while patting the bed next to her. I gulped loudly and started to walk towards the bed.

I cautiously sat down and opened my own backpack.

"Okay so first of all, look at this study guide that I made. You just follow these simple steps and you can balance any equation" I said.

Throughout the whole study session, we were starting to become more comfortable with each other. My first impression of Brittany being a bitch flew out the window. When she's alone and not at school, she's one of the nicest and coolest person I know. We even started to laugh and almost act like friends.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. We finished our homework and study time. I packed all of my things up and she was walking me out.

Just before I got to the front door, her mom called out, "You guys are finished? Just in time for dinner! Santana you're welcome to stay if you want."

I didn't know what to say. I mean I haven't had a healthy meal in about a week and I wanted to hang out with Brittany more. But I didn't know if Brittany wanted to spend more time with me.

I looked up at Brittany and she was smiling at me and nodding her head.

"Sure I'll stay. Thanks Julie" I said.

We all sat down around the dining room table. Just before the food was served, Brittany's father walked through the door. He looked a little younger than my dad. He had light blonde hair and wore glasses. He introduced himself as Bill and was really funny and quirky. I started to notice certain traits that Brittany had picked up from each of her parents. When she's not being a bitch, Brittany can be really quirky and out there just like her dad. Her little sister, Emily, is really cute. Everything she did or said reminded me of Brittany. Julie is a great cook. She served us really good spaghetti and meatballs. Brittany's parents kept making fun of Brittany because when she was little, she would pretend to be in the "Lady and the Tramp" and try to pass a meatball to someone with her nose. I found it to be adorable, but I couldn't wrap my mind around someone that acts like her at school, to be so kind and innocent.

I was stuffed and decided that it was time for me to head home.

"Thank you for dinner" I said to Brittany while she was walking me out to my car.

"Please it's the least I can do for you after having to put up with me and my stupidity for hours" She replied while looking down sadly.

"Hey hey you're not dumb. You actually grasped the concept and lesson a lot quicker than most people do" I said trying to make her feel better.

"Well that's just because I have a good teacher" She replied. I swear I saw her eyes move from my eyes to my lips and her head start to move towards me. But as soon as it happened, a car drove by us and interrupted our little "moment".

She immediately took a step backwards and awkwardly waved, "Goodnight Lopez. See you tomorrow."

"B-bye" I stuttered and slipped into my car ready for a thoughtful ride home.

I was so concentrated on what happened at Brittany's that I didn't notice what time it was when I got home. The front door closed behind me and a booming voice yelled from upstairs.

"SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ!" My dad's angry voice was followed by his footsteps down the staircase.

And just like that, my great night turned into a bad one.

"Oh shit" I remember saying as I saw huge fist coming at me, right before I blacked out.

**AN: And that concludes Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked all of the Brittana action in this one. Trust me there is a lot more to come. Please just keep reviewing, favoriting, and following. It gives me more confidence and inspiration to write. Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's Chapter 4. I know you guys are loving the daily updates, but I think they might slow down. I'll probably post at least 2 chapters during the week. And try to post daily on the weekends. So without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

God, what the hell was I thinking? I was about to kiss Santana Lopez. Thank god for the car that interrupted us, or I would've been outed. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to kiss her. I have always found her attractive. I guess my crush on her would be described as being the little boy that always chases the little girl around the playground. Trying to annoy her and somewhat be mean to her. It's just a twisted way of showing someone that that you like them. If I would have kissed her, she probably would have told everyone in the school. She would try to instill the same harassment on me, that I instilled on her for the same reason. My mind was still cloudy and puzzled about the events that happened that night, but I had to go to school anyways.

I didn't know how I should act around Santana. Everybody expects me to give her a slushy facial and push her into lockers daily. But, after the tutoring lesson I didn't know if I could do that to her. It would go totally against my plan of trying to be nice and befriend her. But I didn't know if my popularity and position could take the hit.

* * *

I strutted through the hallways as usual until I was met with a shorter blonde standing next to me.

"Hey Brit. Ready to go drench the dyke?" She asked me menacingly while holding two slushies in her hand.

"Um.. No not right now. I have to go to my locker and then I have to go talk to Sue about choreography for our next performance" I replied like it was no big deal. Like I was not trying to save Lopez.

"Are you serious? Come on it will take like two minutes" Quinn replied while grabbing my arm roughly and walking towards Santana's locker.

While turning the last corner to get to Santana's locker, Jacob Ben Israel passed us. I immediately stole the slushies out of Quinn's hand and hurled them at Jacob. The hallway immediately erupted in laughter. Jacob said something about his microphone and camera being ruined as he rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I turned to my left and saw hazel eyes glaring at me.

"What the hell was that Pierce? Those were meant for Lopez!" She snarled.

"Jacob has been riding my ass all week. He always asking for a way to get in my pants. He deserved them" I replied.

"Ugh whatever" The bell rang. "Come on let's get to class. Sue hates it when her Cheerios are late."

We continued to walk down the hallway towards our classes. I walked past Santana's locker and saw her standing near it. I kept my head and my eyes down, but I could tell she was staring at me with questioning eyes.

The rest of the day was just filled with me keeping my head downcast whenever Santana and I had a class together. There was no way I could handle seeing her face, after the kiss attempt last night.

The final bell rang and I exited my classroom to get ready for practice. Outside of the door, Quinn was standing, smirking holding two new slushies. A feeling of dread creeped up into my stomach. I knew who those slushies were intended for.

"Come on. Someone has been left off easy today. They haven't had to change their clothes at all. It's like some sort of record" Quinn said while sneering.

I immediately knew that "someone" was Santana. I didn't know what to do. But by now, a crowd was brewing around us. They knew that if they saw either me or Quinn with slushies in our hands, that we weren't planning on drinking them. They knew a slushie attack was about to happen.

It was like I had no control over my body. I just remember my arm reaching out to grab the slushie and my legs marching to Santana's locker. Her door was open, so she didn't notice us when we first stepped up.

"Hey Santana" I said with no emotion in my voice.

She must have recognized my voice because she closed the locker door and she smiled a beautiful smile towards me. That smile immediately disappeared when she saw the crowd around us and the slushies in our hands. She knew what was about to happen. I tried to show her with my eyes that I was sorry for what I was about to do. Quinn was the first one to dump the slushy on the top of her head. I had no choice but to follow suit. Tears sprang to my eyes for the first time. Immediately, I felt terrible.

The picture of Santana's sad eyes peeking through the ice dripping off her hair, plagued me. She took off running to the bathroom, trying to stifle her sobs. I don't know why I agreed to do this with Quinn. If I could, I would take it back. Santana doesn't deserve this. I have officially failed my plan with trying to make Santana happier.

"What do I do now?" I mumbled to myself while running my fingers through my hair. Sliding down the lockers until I was sitting right next to the red puddle directly below Santana's locker.

**AN: I know some of you might hate Brittany after this, and for that I'm sorry. Trust me, I'll try to update ASAP for my amazing readers. Also please tell me if you guys would want the updates to be quick and short, or if you don't mind them taking more time so they are a little longer. Review, follow, favorite, or whatever. Thank you so much! ~bothofustogether**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love all the feedback from the previous chapters! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 5: I'm Done**

Right after I felt the ice shards explode on my face, I fled. I ran straight to the closest bathroom. I couldn't believe that Brittany would do that to me, after we connected during tutoring. I'm used to the "old" Brittany acting this way. The Brittany I knew before I started tutoring her. But I didn't think that the new Brittany could do this to me.

* * *

I burst through the bathroom doors and immediately went to the row of sinks. I started to wet my shirt to try to get the stains out. When I found that it wasn't working, I then decided to try to clean my face off. I started to grab paper towels and wet them. When I started rubbing my face, my makeup started to run and come off. I looked into the mirror and saw a blatant bruise across my left cheek, from when my dad hit me the night before. Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open. I immediately put the towel back on my face, covering my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a red and white skirt. I knew exactly who it was.

Brittany started to dispense paper towels and wet them. After they were wet and had some soap on them, she began to walk towards me. Just as she was about to clean my face, I took a step back from her.

"Come on Santana. Your face is all sticky" She said to me.

"Yeah because of you!" I replied angrily.

"Okay I deserve you yelling at me. I'm so sorry. It's just that Quinn was pressuring me and there's just some things in my life that are really complicated and you don't understand. Please just forgive me" She pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well newsflash Quinn doesn't control your life Brittany! I'm so done with tutoring you. I don't care if you start to hurt me or slushy me again. My life is already shit, I don't think you can make it worse. Let me guess, that whole tutoring thing was an act. A plan to try to get me to believe that you weren't a total bitch. So that next time I saw you, my guard would be down. So you could make this whole slushying incident a hundred times more embarrassing. I'm done." I sighed. "I'm just done with everything Britt" I whispered feeling defeated.

I packed up all my stuff and swiftly left the bathroom, not giving Brittany a chance to respond. I didn't want to hear her talk anyways.

* * *

When I got home, there were some extra cars in the driveway. I guessed that my dad was having a colleague dinner party. My guess was confirmed right when I entered the front door. My plan was to slip up into my room, before anybody saw me. I knew that my dad wouldn't want his daughter to be seen in stained clothing with a bruised and beaten face by his work associates.

Of course my plan failed. All of his fellow surgeons were sitting in the living room, instead of the dining room like they usually do. When they heard the door open, everybody looked at me. I was frozen in my spot. I heard someone gasp and whisper to someone next to them, "What happened to her?"

"Santana I didn't expect you to be home so early" My dad said through gritted teeth. A vein was popping out in his neck, a sign that he was way beyond angry.

"Um.. Hi. I'm just going to go up to my room" I replied. Everybody watched my every move as I bounded up the steps. Everyone was clearly judging me and trying to figure out why I was such in bad shape.

I knew that something bad was going to happen that night. Looking back, I should have gotten out when I could. Judging by my dad's behavior at the dinner party, he was clearly pissed off at me. But I was too scared to leave because I knew that my punishment would be a hundred times worse if I ran away.

When the last of the guests left, I heard heavy footsteps coming up to my door. I tried to lock it, but he swung it open before I could. He picked me up and threw me against the wall. My skull cracked against it and I slid down. I was a jumbled mess at his feet. He started to kick me in my abdomen. Anywhere he could reach on my body, he either kicked or punched. Painful screams started to leave my lips.

He grabbed me by my hair and said, "Everybody was asking me how you got that bruise on your face. I had to make up some stupid story about you tripping and hitting it on a desk to cover it up." I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It nauseated me.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth? Tell them that you're an abuser. That you beat your only daughter until she can barely breathe. I bet they'll love to hear that. Don't you think?" I replied through a mouthful of blood.

The last thing I remember was his foot making contact with my face before I blacked out.

* * *

It took me a long time to wake up. But when I did, I was extremely dizzy. Everything around me was dark so I assumed it was after 8 o'clock. The next decision of my life was probably the biggest thing I will ever have to decide. Stay or leave? I contemplated the decision for what felt like hours, but I couldn't really tell in my state of mind. But I decided that if I did stay, that I would eventually be beaten until I couldn't fight anymore. Being homeless was going to be hard, but at least someone wasn't out to hurt me 24/7.

I tried to pack as quickly and quietly as possible. Scared that he might come back into my room and see what I was doing. After stuffing a duffle bag with necessities and things that I couldn't live without, I slipped out my window. I climbed down the tree that was next to my window. When I landed on the ground, I looked into my living room window, one last time. What I saw didn't surprise me. Both of my parents were passed out drunk on the couch. Shaking my head, I went off walking trying to find a good place to sleep and settle down for the night.

I decided to go to the park across town. There were a lot of benches that I would be able to sleep on. It was also in a good part of town, so I wouldn't be too scared. But to get to the park, you have to go into town first. I decided to stop at a little market to get something to eat. I took all of the money that I had in my wallet before I left. It came out to be about $65.79. I always used my dad's credit card to get what I want, so I wasn't that loaded on cash. Before I went into the store, I pulled a hoodie on and put the hood over my head. I was trying to hide all of the bruises and dried blood on my body, so nobody would get suspicious. I picked a bag of chips for dinner and a sandwich for lunch tomorrow before I went to the register. While paying, I tried to keep my head down and not talk to the cashier. I could tell he thought I was suspicious, but before he could ask any questions, I swiftly left the store.

I was walking around the corner when I collided with somebody. Hard. I went flying back and landed on the concrete. All of my injuries screaming in agony.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going! Here let me help you up" An angelic voice said to me. I reached my hand up and grabbed onto the offered one.

"Santana?!" I knew I recognized that voice. Oh shit, it was Brittany.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed all of the action. I know this chapter was sad and I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger but it makes it more fun to read! Right? Haha. I'm thinking the next chapter should be up on either Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I finally stopped weeping over Brittana in the "Break Up" episode to write this chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

**Chapter 6: Oh. My. God.**

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

It was about 8 o'clock when I felt the need for a jog. I try to keep in tip top shape, especially since I'm on the Cheerios. Sue's practices make you want to kill yourself with all of the running we have to do. I geared up and put on sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a hoodie. I plugged my headphones into my iPod and headed out of the door.

When I run I always seem to get lost in my head. Especially with music blaring in my ears, I always think of choreography that could go along with the song playing. I was rounding the corner where Ed's Minimart was located. All of a sudden I collided into someone while I was running full speed. The person went flying back and I immediately took my earphones out and bent down.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up" I apologetically said to the innocent victim while reaching my hand down.

The unknown person was covered up from head to toe. There was even a hood on their head and it wasn't even raining.

They reached for my hand. I started to pull them up, when the hood fell from around their face. Even in the darkness, I could see the seeping blood and bruises that covered her face.

"Santana?" My voice asked shakily.

She looked at me with terrified eyes. Time seemed to stand still. I could see her body shaking in fear. All of a sudden she took off running. She made it about half a block away, before I could catch up with her. It took me some time to register that she was actually running away from me in the state that her body was in. Ultimately, she stopped running when her body collapsed on the pavement in a heap.

I sprinted over to her and heard her wheezing. There were tears that started to well up in her eyes. She was trying to tell me something, but she was breathing too rapidly for me to understand her.

"Santana! What's wrong? Tell me!" I yelled.

She started gesturing to her ribs and nose. I realized that she was having trouble breathing. I immediately made her sit up on the concrete. I grabbed onto her hand and started rubbing her back.

"San, just breathe with me okay? Follow my breaths" I instructed. I started to breathe aloud and heard her try to mimic my breathing pattern. After five minutes, her breathing started to slow down and eventually become normal again.

"Are you good now?" I asked.

She nodded her head but I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth.

"I mean your breathing. I know that the rest of your body isn't good at all" I said. Again the terrified look entered her eyes. She knew that I was going to start to ask her questions.

"Who did this to you Santana?" I asked in a serious tone. She tried to avoid eye contact with me. She looked everywhere but into my eyes. I lightly grabbed onto the only place on her chin that wasn't bruised.

"I asked you who did this to you Santana." I repeated. She still ignored me.

"God damn it Santana answer me!" I yelled and I could her my voice echo around us.

She visibly flinched at my words and I realized that she probably had enough yelling from the person that attacked her.

"Why should I? After all of the hell you've put me through? How do I know that you really want to help me?" She asked angrily.

"Please Santana. You have to understand. None of that slushy stuff was my idea. It was all Quinn who planned that yesterday. Please just let me help you. Please!"

"Why should I believe you?" She asked.

"Because I want to help you Santana. I've never seen anyone as broken and hurt as you." I said to her. She took a shaky deep breath and began to speak.

"I-it was my d-dad." She stuttered out.

"What?" I asked.

"My dad did this to me. Ever since I came out, he's started to act really temperamental and he can't control his anger anymore. Sometimes he takes it out on me, either physically or emotionally." She confessed.

I couldn't wrap my mind around this idea. How could a parent do this to their own child? To find out that Santana's home life was this messed up, made my own body hurt in sympathy.

She looked at me to see my reaction. I tried to play it off, act like I wasn't as broken as she was. I had to be the strong person. I had to support her and protect her.

I gingerly stood up and offered my hand to her again.

"What are you doing?" She asked while wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Well we are going back to my house. I don't want you going home and you can't sleep out on the streets" I said.

"No I can't do that. Your parents won't want me there. I'll just be a burden to everyone" She replied.

"Are you kidding me? My parents love you! Ever since I aced my last Chemistry test, they haven't stopped asking me when you will be back. It'll only be for a little while. If you don't like being at my house then you can always leave. But please just come and try it out" I pleaded. There was no way in hell that I was leaving her homeless.

She hesitantly reached out her hand to me and I gently pulled her up. Her face turned into a grimace when she pulled herself up.

"You okay?" I asked while putting my hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah I just can't make sudden movements" She told me.

We slowly made our way back to my house. There was an evident limp when Santana walked so I tried to walk slow. When we finally made it back to my house, the only light on was in the living room. I checked my watch and realized that it was already 9:30. My little sister was already asleep and chances are that my parents are already in bed. They knew that I was going out for a run and that I like to run for quite a while. So they weren't expecting me home too soon.

I looked through my living room window and my suspicions were confirmed true. The light was on, but everybody else was asleep. I carefully unlocked and opened the front door, trying to make the least amount of sound possible. I was gripping Santana's hand in my own and made my way to my bedroom.

When Santana stepped through my bedroom door, she immediately became awkward. She just stood in the middle of it, just like she did when she came over to tutor me.

"Um.. Do you want to take a shower? It might be good to clean all of your wounds" I asked gently.

"Um.. Sure if you don't mind." I shook my head no and grabbed onto her hand again. I don't know whether gripping her hand made me or her feel more safe. But I enjoyed the sparks that flew through my arm whenever I did, so I kept grabbing for it. I set her up in my bathroom and explained to her where the towels were and how to turn on the faucet.

"Alright just call me if you need me" I said while walking out of the bathroom.

It was about five minutes until I heard her broken voice call my name. I got up from my bed and hesitantly approached the door.

I knocked and called through the door, "Santana? Are you okay? What do you need?"

"Um.. I can't get my shirt off." She replied.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

I pushed open the door and was met with a beet red Santana. I didn't even think that ethnic people could blush

"It's okay. I can help you" I said to her. I situated myself between her and the bathroom sink. Then I started to pull her shirt over her stomach. The sight actually made me sick to my stomach. Her whole abdomen was bruised and bloody. It looked like someone actually was hitting her profusely with a baseball bat. The most sickening part, was her ribs. There were horribly black and blue. There were a couple of bones that seriously jutted out in awkward positions. They looked exactly the same way compared to when I saw her in the locker room, the other day. My hand instinctively reached out and gently caressed the bones. Not believing that someone could be so badly hurt. Santana flinched and I regained my senses.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay" She replied.

"I'm worried about your ribs though. They look really bad" I said to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and avoided eye contact with me. I decided to change the subject because she started to close up and become self-conscious again.

"Can you lift your arms?" I asked her trying to figure out a way to get her shirt off. She tried to lift her arms but they couldn't fully reach up. Immediately, she cried out in pain and grabbed her ribcage.

"Alright I don't think this is going to work. Do you really care about this shirt?" I asked, a plan already forming in my head.

She shook her head no and I replied that I was going to be right back. I ran downstairs and grabbed a pair of scissors. I entered the bathroom again, the scissors in my hand. She semi-grinned and shook her head in amusement of my idea.

"Hey don't make fun of me. I think this is a great solution" I told her jokingly.

She cracked the first smile I've seen all day. She seemed to enjoy my little antics. The heavy atmosphere completely vanished and I started to cut from the bottom of her shirt. With the shirt out of the way, I finally got to look at her battered body, without a barrier. I tried to stop staring at her body, because I didn't want her to become self-conscious. I looked up to her face and saw her biting her bottom lip. She was standing there in just a bra and jeans. If she wasn't so hurt, I would seriously be so turned on right now. I didn't think that Santana Lopez had such a sexy body. Just then an idea hit me and my cheeks flushed.

"How-how are you going to get your bra off?" I stuttered stupidly.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing as I was because she just shrugged and looked down.

I walked so I was positioned behind her back.

"Do you mind?" I asked while fiddling with the bra clasp.

She shook her head no and I unclasped her bra. When her bra fell to the floor, I tried to not stare mesmerized at her breasts. From there on, I helped her undress the rest of the way and help her into the shower. Through the entire time, I tried to not stare at her perfect body. It just felt wrong to check her out, when she was in this state of being hurt and broken.

I looked into the duffle bag that she had when I found her and saw a pair of pajamas. I put the clothes on the bathroom counter, along with a first aid kit, and then went back to lay down on my bed.

I got off of my bed when I heard the shower stop. I knocked on the door and asked if she needed help getting dressed. I heard a faint affirmative and opened the door. Again, I had to stifle my ogling and be professional. After getting her dressed and accessing her injuries, we walked back into my bedroom.

"So I'll just sleep on the floor" She said to me.

"Why would you do that? I have a bed that can easily fit two people. If you don't mind sharing" I relied back.

"Umm. Okay that's fine." She replied trying to stifle a yawn, so it wouldn't hurt her ribs.

I nodded my head and started to pull back the blankets. I climbed into my side of the bed. I felt the bed dip beside me and looked over. Santana was carefully getting into my bed, trying not to hit any of her wounds. Either she was really tired or was really comfortable, because within a couple minutes, she was asleep. I stayed up and listened to her deep and rhythmic breaths. I soon fell asleep right after. The last thought running through my head was that I was back on track to my plan of making Santana happy, and hopefully making her mine.

**AN: So that's chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, or favorite. Follow me on tumblr (link at profile) for updates or if you have questions about the story. Thank you so much! ~bothofustogether**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 7: A New Life**

**Santana's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and my whole body was throbbing along with it. I opened my eyes and immediately became confused. This wasn't my bedroom. I looked down and saw a pale arm draped around my waist. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I looked to my left and saw a mop of blonde hair atop a pillow next to me. Then the memories of last night came crashing back. I couldn't believe that it was Brittany that ran into me. I'm forever grateful that she found me, it was a lot more comfortable to sleep here, then on a park bench.

I couldn't believe that she offered to take care of me. I was hesitant at first since she stabbed me in the back with the slushy attack yesterday. But after listening to her speech about wanting to take care of me, I really believed that she wanted to help. I think Brittany has a lot of layers to her. She can be a true bitch, but she can also be the most caring, funny, and nice person you've ever met. I just hoped that she would be the latter to me all of the time.

* * *

I tried to shift my body to a different position because it was throbbing so badly. Obviously the pain killers that I took last night wore off while I was sleeping. I guess my movements shook the bed, because the body next to me started to wake up. I looked at Brittany's face when she started to move. Watching her wake up was probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen. She scrunched up her nose and rubbed her eyes, she reminded me of a little kitten.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" I told her shyly.

By then she realized our close sleeping positions. She reluctantly pulled her arm from my waist and unlatched herself from my body. I immediately missed the warmth that her body provided me.

"No it's fine. It's probably better to get up early so we can talk to my parents" She informed me in a raspy sleep filled voice, which I found extremely sexy.

I sighed and dropped my head back onto my pillow. Of course she would have to talk to her parents about why her "friend" is all bloody and bruised. I didn't know what to say. Do I tell Mr. and Mrs. Pierce the truth or do I try to come up with a believable story about why I'm hurt this badly? I was in the middle of making a pros and cons list in my head, when I heard Brittany start speaking again.

"You know you should tell them the truth. I promise you they won't judge you. Plus, if they know what's going on at your house, then they will probably let you move in with us." She said to me.

I was amazed. How did she know that I was thinking about not telling the truth?

I shook my head and said, "Not to be mean or anything, but how do you know that they will even accept me? They do live in Lima, they could be as close-minded as everybody else. And what will happen to my dad if the truth gets out that he hurts me?"

"Trust me they are very accepting. Let's just say that they had a first hand encounter with someone coming out and it totally didn't bother them. As for the second question, I honestly don't know. But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're going to be safe and that he can't touch you anymore." She replied honestly.

I nodded my head but still felt nervous about the upcoming talk with the Pierces. I tried to position my body differently in the bed again, no matter how I laid, my body screamed in pain. I tried to roll over and was met with a sharp shooting pain that went from my toes to the top of my head. I grimaced and whimpered.

"You need some more meds?" Brittany asked.

I quickly muttered out a yes and she jumped off the bed in search for the pill bottle. She is a great care-taker. She makes sure to bandage my body gently, help me get dressed, and give me the right dosage of medication.

She walked back into her bedroom with two white pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other.

"My parents are already downstairs eating breakfast. The sooner we talk to them, the better." She told me.

I graciously reached out for the pills and gulped down the water.

"Alright let's go down there I guess. Can you help me up please?" I asked her.

She walked up to the side of the bed. One of her arms slipped under my legs and the other one slipped around my back. Her strong arms lifted me out of the bed easily. She gently put me on my feet.

"Thanks" I replied blushing. I couldn't help but imagine her doing this to me on our wedding night. My crush on her is seriously beginning to become insane.

"No problem" She replied with a wink and then led me downstairs.

When we got downstairs, Brittany told me to take a seat on the couch while she got her parents. Her parents were in the dining room with her little sister. After a few minutes, her parents entered their living room with Brittany. Julie immediately gasped and covered her mouth in horror when she saw me. I could tell Bill was equally as shocked as his wife, but he tried to hide his emotions.

"Santana, what happened?" Julie asked in horror.

"Well mom, that's what me and Santana want to talk to you and dad about. Do you want me to tell them the story or do you want to?" Brittany asked while turning to look at me.

"You can tell them" I replied back to her. I figured that she would probably know how to explain it so her parents would better understand what's going on.

Brittany's parents took a seat on the remaining part of the couch and in the armchairs. Brittany decided to stand so everybody can hear her and see her better.

"Well last night when I was out jogging, I ran into someone. Obviously that "someone" was Santana. When I found her she was covered with blood and bruises." Right after Brittany tells her parents this, they both look at me with sympathy-filled eyes.

I decided that I should take over and tell them how I got so beat up.

"Um.. Yeah. So before Brittany ran into me, I was running away from home. Both of my parents are alcoholics and soon after I came out to them they have become violent towards me. Especially my dad. My mom just stands by and watches him hit me. I finally realized that I had to get out of that house. So last night I decided that I would rather be homeless, then have to get abused everyday." I told them shakily.

"Oh Santana. You poor thing!" Julie said to me while getting up from the couch. She walked over to me and gently hugged me. I greatly accepted the hug. It has been such a long time since a motherly figure has showed me support.

"Santana do you mind going upstairs so me and Julie can talk?" Bill asked me. I rapidly nodded my head and tried to walk up the stairs as best as I can. Brittany decided to stay downstairs and hear what her parents were talking about. I was extremely nervous about what they were discussing. I began pacing back and forth. It was about 15 minutes before Brittany and her parents entered her bedroom.

"So after talking it over, we have come to a decision. It would be a pleasure to have you stay with us. You can't live on the streets and you definitely can't go back to that violent household." Bill told me.

I wasn't expecting him to say this. I was overcome with emotion and I wrapped my arms around him in a grateful hug. With my eyes brimming with tears I looked up and told him thank you a million times.

"As long as you're safe Santana, that's all that matters." Bill said repeating his daughter's words from earlier that morning. I looked up and saw Brittany and Julie smiling at me. A sense of feeling loved entered into my body, filling the hole in my heart that my parents left behind.

This was my new life, my new family. Never in a million years did I think that the biggest torment in my life, would now become my saving grace.

**AN: And that's chapter 7! There's soooo much more to come! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, follow, or favorite! Thanks! I will try to get the next update up ASAP. I'm hoping by tomorrow that it will be finished. ~bothofustogether**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the feedback on last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one also. I would also like your opinion on a story that I'm thinking about writing, so please read the note at the end. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 8: Help**

**Brittany P.O.V.**

I wasn't surprised that my parents immediately agreed to help Santana. After I came out to them, they were totally cool with it. My family are the only people that know I'm gay. After my dad told Santana that she could stay with us, I could tell that a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She now has a family that will love and care for her. The happy times ended, when my dad suggested that Santana get medical attention to address her injuries.

After hearing my dad's request, Santana immediately started shaking her head no.

"I've been through worse Bill, trust me. I'm fine it's just going to take some time for me to heal" Santana said.

"Santana every time you take a step or breath you wince. I think that it would be smart for you to go see a doctor" My dad replied.

"I can't. I don't think I could answer the questions about how I got like this. It was hard enough to tell you guys. Plus my dad works at the hospital, what if he sees me?" Santana said with a distressed look on her face.

"Can I talk to Santana in private please?" I asked. I decided that it was time for me to try to persuade her to get help.

My parents nodded their heads and closed my bedroom door when they walked out. I walked towards Santana and gripped her hand in mine. I led her to my bed so she can be comfortable while we talked.

"San, you know you're in a lot of pain. You need to go see a doctor in order to heal properly" I informed her.

"I know Brit but I don't think I can be that strong. People there know who my dad is. Do you know how pissed my dad would be, if word broke out that he beats his own daughter?" Santana asked.

"So what? Fuck him Santana! In my opinion he deserves to rot in hell for all the shit he's done to you!" I told her.

"I want to hate him for all he's done to me, but I just can't. He's still my dad for god's sake" Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"That's understandable, but you have to look past that. San he has hurt you so badly. You have to disconnect him from being your father. You shouldn't love people who hurt you like that" I told her honestly.

"Just please go to the hospital" I tried to convince her, but was met with an immediate head shake.

"Come on, for me?" I tried again with a pout on my face. My dad told me that I could get anyone to do anything for me if I showed them that face. That's how I got a new cell last month.

Santana huffed and finally nodded her head yes.

"Yeah the famous Pierce Pout has worked again!" I shouted while pumping my fist in the air.

"It's not my fault that you're just so damn cute" Santana replied but then immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks reddened like a tomato.

"I-I didn't mean to say that! I'm so so sorry!" She told me quickly.

"I would have preferred the word sexy to describe me, but I guess cute is okay" I told her throwing a wink her way. On the outside I was trying to play it cool. But on the inside butterflies were flying around in my stomach. Holy crap! She thinks I'm cute! Was repeating in my mind.

"We should probably start getting dressed, if we want to go to the doctor today" I told her.

Her cheeks started to fade from red back to tan and she seemed to calm down from her previous statement.

"What about school?" She asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot that today was Thursday.

I told her that I was going to be right back and went downstairs to tell my parents that she agreed to go to the hospital. They told me that having her checked out was more important than school. They also agreed to let me stay home from school, in case Santana needed me.

"My parents took the day off from work and we both get to stay home from school. We're going to the hospital as soon as we're dressed" I told her while walking back into my bedroom.

She nodded her head and we started to get ready for the day. After about an hour of trying to dress Santana and myself, we were ready to go. My parents and us loaded into my car and we drove to the hospital.

When we got to the E.R. we signed in and got told that it was about a 30-minute wait. I sat down next to Santana in the waiting room, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah it just hurts less if I can lean on someone" She told me. I then put my arm around her shoulders and felt her body immediately relax into mine.

"Much better. You're really comfy" She told me smiling.

"Well thanks I guess" I said while chuckling.

We stayed like that for about 20 minutes until a nurse called her name. I helped her stand up and walk to the door leading her back into the patient rooms. I was about to let go of her hand, because I thought she wanted to have privacy during her doctor's visit. But as soon as my hand started to slip from hers, she took an even tighter hold on it. The nurse noticed this and looked at Santana.

"Um.. Is it okay if she comes with me?" Santana asked the nurse.

The nurse just smiled and nodded. She told us to follow her and we got placed into an exam room. She was instructed to change into a hospital gown and lay down on the bed. After I helped her change and lay down, she looked over at me and started to talk.

"I hope you don't mind that I wanted you in here. I just don't think that I can do it alone" She told me honestly.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll always be here for you" I told her. She smiled at me and then immediately flinched when the doctor came into the room.

Luckily she got assigned a doctor that didn't know her father. He said something about being new at this hospital. I could tell that Santana was very thankful for this. When he asked how Santana got so beat up, she just replied that she got into a fight with someone. Judging by the doctor's reaction, I could tell that he didn't fully believe her story. But he decided not to question her.

He started inspecting her body from head to foot. He kept shaking his head after looking at all of her bumps and bruises. He asked her to open up her gown so he can see her abdomen. Immediately after seeing her ribs, he scheduled her for an x-ray. He told her that judging by the bruising and placement of her rib bones, that something might be broken.

He continued to inspect every injury on Santana's body. He lifted up her arms and I could tell by his facial expressions that something wasn't right. He turned her arm to get a better look at her forearm. I could see the fear in Santana's eyes when she figured out what the doctor was looking at. The doctor started to ask her a question, but Santana immediately cut him off. I could see her shaking her head no at him, to try and stop him from asking his question. From my point of view, I saw nothing wring with her forearms. I tried to come up with an idea about why she wouldn't want him to ask about them. What was wrong?

The doctor just nodded his head and wrote something on her chart. She silently thanked him and I was sitting there just so confused. After his inspection was finished, he said that other than her ribs, she was just bruised and beaten . He said that she should be sore for about three weeks. He led her to go get x-rays. He told me that I couldn't go with them and to just stay in the room. I looked to Santana to make sure that she didn't need me. She just nodded her head yes and told me that she will be back soon. I sat back down and started to play games on my phone. It was about 30 minutes before she returned. The doctor told her to lay back down and to wait for the x-rays to develop.

We talked casually for about 15 minutes before the doctor walked back into the room, the pictures in his hand. He lit up the board on the wall and placed the images on it.

"So judging by these pictures, three of your left ribcage bones and two of your right rib bones are broken. Normally these heal in about 4-8 weeks. You just have to limit your activity and I will give you medication that will help with the pain. These injuries heal on their own so I can't offer you anymore" The doctor informed us.

Santana nodded her head and asked if she could leave now. The doctor nodded and gave her a slip of paper with her prescription on it. We thanked him and he exited the room. I helped her change back into her regular clothes and then went to meet my parents back in the waiting room.

As we were walking out to the parking lot, Santana's face instantly paled when a Latino man started walking up to us. She tried to hide but he still spotted us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A booming voice shouted towards her.

I felt her hand quivering in mine. I refused to let go, I suspected who this man might be and there was no way in hell that I was leaving her to face him on her own.

"Papi I was just-" Santana tried to say but was cut off by the man standing in front of us.

"You better not have said anything about what truly happened to you. Or else yesterday was just the beginning of what I'm going to do to you!" He snarled straight in Santana's face.

Rage started to build up in my body. I started to shake and see red. I decided that it was time for me to step in.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? How can you talk to your daughter like this? Santana is lucky to have gotten out of your dysfunctional household when she got the chance. Now she has the opportunity to live with people who will actually care about her and won't beat her!" I yelled at him with everything in me.

"Oh is that right? Why are you even holding my disappointment of a daughter's hand? I suggest that you get out of this "relationship" while you can. Santana isn't going to amount to anything in her life. She is a complete failure and to top it off she's a fucking dyke. In my book, she's dead to me."

After he said that, Santana's hand fled from mine. She started to sprint away from us, no matter how bad her body was hurting. I wanted to run after her, but my dad was about to punch Antonio and I had to hold him back. I wanted my dad to beat the living crap out of him, but I didn't want my dad to get in trouble. I started to pull my parents back towards the direction of where we parked our car.

As we were walking away my dad shouted out, "Just wait. I swear we will turn you into the police. Your ass will be sitting in prison soon!"

Antonio just flipped him off and stormed into the hospital.

When we all loaded into the car, the only thing on my mind was that I had to go and find Santana. Quickly.

**AN: Ooooo Drama! Hope you enjoyed it! I don't know the next time I will be able to update. I will try my best for it to be quick I promise. I got an idea today after watching the movie "Pitch Perfect" for the second time. For those who have seen it, I wanted to start writing a Brittana story that follows the storyline. It would be **

**Santana as Becca and Brittany as Jesse. For those who haven't seen the movie, I highly suggest that you see it. I was crying from laughing so hard! Tell me if you would be interested in reading that story if I were to begin writing it. Thanks for all of the comments, favorites, and follows! ~bothofustogether**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad you liked all the drama from last chapter. Just a warning this chapter is very dark and does contain self-harm. Hope you enjoy this sad update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 9: Hurting**

**Santana P.O.V.**

My fears came true. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the hospital. I had a sick feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen. I should have just listened to my gut instinct.

Seeing my dad was a blessing and a curse. When I first saw him walking up, I kind of wished he would ask about how I was. Then he would profusely apologize to me and invite me back to our house. He would feel so bad about hurting me, that he would promise to never lay a finger on me again. Then he and my mom would accept me for who I am. But within five seconds of thinking this, my stupid little fantasy came to a crashing halt. The words that sputtered out of his mouth, made my heart physically hurt. I didn't know if it was actually breaking or if I was trying to hold back my sobs too much. I couldn't get over the fact, that I mean nothing to him. He expects his own daughter to never be in his life again. After hearing most of his rant, I had to get out of there. I appreciated Brittany's grip on my hand, because without it, I probably couldn't have stayed as long as I did. But I had to get out. I forcefully slipped my hand out of her vice grip and just sprinted. My broken bones and bruises screaming at me to stop. But I couldn't. I had to get away. I had to leave behind my dad and his hurtful words and the Pierces who were probably, for the first time, realizing what I had to deal with at home. I was so embarrassed by my dad. The Pierces probably think I come from some dysfunctional family. Which is true I do, but I don't want them to think that I could act like that too.

* * *

I ran for about five blocks before I found a small opening between two stores. It was like a little alleyway in the middle of downtown. It smelt really bad because there was a dumpster that was right beside me, but it was the only place where I felt safe. Nobody could see me bursting out crying. Nobody could see what I was doing to myself. I slid down the brick wall of the alley, clutching my bag in my right hand. My hand was shaking as it was reacquainted with the familiar pocket, that I used to go to almost every day for the past few months. I undid the zipper and was met with the glistening of the blade. It felt foreign to touch. After all of the happiness that I experienced with Brittany, I vowed to never go back into this dark state of mind. But with my dad's words repeating in my head, I had no choice.

"_**Complete failure"**_

One slash from my forearm to my elbow.

"_**Dyke"**_

Another deep cut forming around my wrist.

"_**She's dead to me."**_

Every time I heard my dad's voice, I cut another slash down my arm. His words on a constant repeat in my head .I didn't care that I was opening up new scars, I just had to feel something. I needed to know that I was still alive and that I could still feel.

Once, I got most of my aggression out, my cutting started to slow down. I began to feel a little bit dizzy and decided to put the razor blade back into my bag. I looked down and was met with a red mess on my arm. There were lines of red that were criss-crossing and going every which way. Seeing myself so mutilated, made me want to throw up. But then I realized that I did this to myself, and that I had to face the consequences.

All of a sudden I got really sleepy. This has happened before when I got too carried away with the blade. I laid my head back against the wall behind me and took my jacket off. I wrapped it around my bloody arm. I pressed down on my arm hard and hissed in pain. Although it hurt, I had to put pressure on it to stop the blood. If it got too out of control I could pass out.

After a few minutes I looked down, and realized that the blood was slowly stopping. My slight dizziness went away and I closed my eyes. The sound of heels clicking made me quickly open my eyes. They sounded like they were coming closer to me. I slouched behind the dumpster, trying to show as little as me as possible to the person approaching. Hoping that they would think I'm just a homeless person that didn't want to be bothered. I tried to act asleep. Then suddenly the sound of the heels started to become more rapid. The sound of the steps started to echo in the alleyway.

"Santana?" Was called out in a familiar voice.

I didn't want to respond because I didn't know if it was real or just my imagination. How could Brittany have found me?

"Santana!" She yelled coming to a halt right in front of me. I opened my eyes and stared up at her.

"Oh my god! Why are you all bloody? Are you okay? What happened? I knew I shouldn't have let you run away" She was rambling and combing her hands through her hair in distress.

Just then I realized that my arms were still covered in blood and that she could blatantly see them. I didn't know what to say. Cutting had always been my deepest and darkest secret. I never planned on sharing it with anyone.

I realized that I never answered Brittany's questions. Judging by the concerned look on her face, she thought that I was seriously injured.

"Britt I'm fine" I muttered.

"What? No you're not! San you're covered in blood!" She yelled.

I realized that I had to tell her the truth. It was time to stop hiding this dark secret.

"I-I did this to myself." I said while looking at the ground. I couldn't look at her in the eyes. I already knew that there would be disappointment reflected in them.

"How could you do this to yourself?" She asked. Her voice cracked and I knew that I had made her cry. My insides twisted at the thought of seeing her hurt and crying over me.

"You don't know all of the shit I've been through Brittany. That scene at the hospital was nothing. My dad used to treat me a hundred times worse. This is the only way to outlet my feelings when things got bad. I'm extremely thankful that you decided to help me, but you just don't get what I've gone through." I told her honestly.

She scoffed and took a step towards me.

"You seriously think I have no idea what you've gone through? Our lives are more similar than you think San." She replied.

"How?" I asked.

She sighed and started to kick at the ground with her foot. I could tell that she wanted to tell me something, but was hesitant.

"I'm gay." She said in a quiet whisper.

"What?" I must have heard her incorrectly. There is no way that Brittany S. Pierce could be gay.

"I-I'm gay." She said a little bit louder. Now I know that I heard her right. But this didn't make any sense.

"So you're telling me that the girl that use to torture me everyday for being gay, is actually gay herself?" I asked with confusion written all over my face.

"I was just so jealous of you. You were out and proud and I was still hiding in the closet. I never wanted to do the things that I did to you, but my jealousy just got the best of me." She said.

I couldn't get over this idea.

"Brittany is gay. Brittany is gay. Holy crap Brittany is gay!" Was repeating in my head.

The first thing that I thought of right after she told me, was now I had a chance with her. I know that sounds bad, but she is just so beautiful and my crush has skyrocketed since I met her. The realization now that she is gay, just makes my chances higher. I realized that I was being selfish and that this should be Brittany's moment. I stood up form the ground and wrapped my arms around her. For the first time I realized that she was crying.

I pulled back from her so I could see her face.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah you're just the first person I told, other than my family. It just feels really good." She replied while sniffling.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her again.

"Are you okay?" She asked, repeating my earlier question.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be." I replied with a small smile on my face.

**AN: And there you have it! Hope that chapter wasn't too depressing. I was listening to "Breathe Me" by Sia while writing this. A depressing song to fit a depressing chapter. So now Santana knows Brittany's secret! What's gonna happen next?! Updates should be pretty quick these next few days, as long as I don't get too busy. Please review, favorite, or follow! Thank you so much for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry that it took me over a week to update. School, sports, and basically life just took over and I was too busy to write. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 10: Are You Serious?**

**Brittany P.O.V.**

After telling Santana about my secret, we seemed to have grown closer. There is no longer any awkwardness between us and I can see ourselves as being best friends. We spent the whole weekend just hanging out around my house and bonding.

We have a lot in common, which surprised me. I always thought that Santana was always a classic rock type of person, but when a Rihanna song came on, she couldn't help but belt out the lyrics while I danced around my room. Her voice has the perfect amount of rasp and has huge range. I joked with her that she should sign up for our high school glee club, but she quickly shot down the idea. Saying that she would rather burn in hell, than "prance around stage embarrassing herself." I found this extremely funny because I always liked to watch the New Directions perform at our assemblies. They might not be the best show choir, but it is still somewhat entertaining.

The best part of the weekend, however was to see Santana smiling. After finding out that she was cutting, it was easy for me to see the hurt in her eyes. I couldn't imagine all of the shit her parents and people at school have put her through, including me.

I made a promise to myself that I would never hurt Santana again, and I planned to keep it. But people always say, things are easier said than done. And I know I fucked up horribly.

* * *

_**2 Days Ago**_

_**It was Monday and I had to get up early for Cheerio's practice. Sue's idea of having practice at 5:00 in the morning still doesn't make sense to me. I had to leave the house before seeing Santana, because she was still asleep in her bedroom. I quietly left my house, trying not to wake anyone up, and headed to the school.**_

_**When I got to the football field, there were some Cheerio's already stretching. I walked up with my Cheerio letterman and sweatpants on. I put down my bag on the bleachers and plugged my iPod into my ears. Sue assigned me the job of choreographing our next number to "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears. As I was trying to run through some steps in my head, another red jacket clad body sat down right next to me. I looked up and saw hazel eyes staring at me. **_

"_**Hey Quinn." I said while nodding my head along with the beat. Still trying to concentrate on the step sequence playing through my head.**_

"_**Hey." She replied with a quirk of her eyebrow and a slight smile on her face.**_

"_**You know what I miss doing?" She asked me.**_

_**I was distracted by my music again and was half listening. Half-heatedly I replied with a "What?"**_

"_**Tormenting Santana Lopez." She said with an evil glint in her eye.**_

_**At the mention of her name, I immediately looked up. Judging by the smirk on Quinn's face, she knew that something was up.**_

"_**It's weird that she hasn't been at school for the past week, don't you think?" She asked me skeptically. **_

_**I gulped and just shrugged my shoulders, trying to look nonchalant.**_

"_**Almost as if, she had to go to the hospital or something…" She trailed off. "And then maybe she ran away from home, having to be found by some blonde idiot. Where after their reunion, they had a lesbian love fest because the blonde idiot admitted to being a dyke just like her."**_

_**By now I was sure that I was visibly shaking and that there was no color left in my face.**_

"_**How-how did you know that?" I asked in a whisper.**_

"_**I ditched class on Monday and decided to drive around town. I saw you guys together in the hospital parking lot, and had to scope out why in the hell you would be hanging out with that thing. And then later that day, I realized the answer. It's because you're just like her." She replied with a disgusted frown on her face.**_

"_**Please please don't tell anyone. Just please. It can't get out." I begged her with tears welling up in my eyes. **_

_**She took a few moments and pondered an idea up in her head. **_

"_**Okay let's make a deal then. You promise me that you will not act like a disgusting dyke in front of anyone and that you will stop seeing Santana." She said.**_

"_**She's actually living with me though, but that's a really long story. It's not what you think, we're just friends." I replied frantically.**_

_**She rolled her eyes disgustfully. "Okay fine then, you just can't associate yourself with her at school." She replied.**_

_**I hated this! How could Quinn tell me what I can or can't do?**_

"_**What would happen if I did?" I asked.**_

"_**Then your little secret will get spread all over the school. You don't want that do you? That would kill your cheerleading career, social status, and nobody would want to be friends with you."**_

_**Anger was flaring up inside me, but I had to agree. Even though I promised that I would do anything to protect Santana, I had to do this for myself. It would kill me if this got out.**_

_**I subtlety nodded my head yes and jumped off the bleachers, getting ready for practice to start.**_

* * *

_**Practice was drawing to a close and we were instructed to run two laps around the track before being dismissed. **_

_**However, halfway through my first lap, there was a huge amount of commotion behind the bleachers. I heard Karofsky, Azimio, and Rick all talking loudly and laughing. **_

_**I slowed down my jog to a trot, and decided to listen in.**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing here?"**_

"_**Are you trying to do some early morning perving Lezpez?"**_

_**I heard echoing in the stadium. I immediately got a horrible sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. SHE was here. Why was SHE here? I asked myself.**_

_**The rest of the squad must have heard the same thing as me, because they stopped and decided to see what was going on. I looked back and saw that Sue had retreated to her office. So I immediately jumped over the track's fence and went straight to where the voices were coming from. The rest of the girls had the same idea as me and followed.**_

_**What I saw next will always haunt me. **_

_**Santana was backed into a wall, with the three jocks cornering her. She looked so small and fragile compared to the guys. Santana looked up and behind the jocks' head when she heard the approaching footsteps. Her eyes immediately found mine and she looked relieved. I started walking towards her to rip the guys' off of her and yell at them for threatening her. But before I could, a hand painfully grasped my arm. I looked behind me and saw Quinn. She shook her head no and whispered something about a secret getting out. I knew what she was talking about. My steps toward Santana halted, and I knew that I couldn't help her. But I definitely wanted to. So bad!**_

_**When Santana saw my steps falter, she looked at me with confusion in her eyes. I couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore, so I just stood there staring at the ground. It was painful hearing all of the names that she was being called. The squad had now joined in, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes for Santana. Suddenly there was a yelp of pain that echoed through the air. My eyes shot up and I saw Santana heaved up onto Azimio's shoulders. Her ribs were still healing and were extremely sore. Being lifted up and moved that way was probably excruciating for her. **_

_**Azimio started to walk towards the direction of the dumpster. I cringed when I realized what was about to happen next. **_

_**I painfully looked on as she was thrown right over the side into the smelly container.**_

_**Her yelps of pain and groans almost made me crumble to the ground. Everybody stood there watching, until she heaved herself out of the dumpster. There were tears streaming down her face when she finally exited. She ran right past me without even glancing at me. When they were sure that she left, the rest of the squad and the guys walked away, leaving me alone.**_

_**It was then that I looked where I saw Santana in the first place. I saw her backpack discarded on the ground. I went to pick it up and saw a brown paper bag hanging out of it. I unzipped her bag and found that she was planning on bringing me my lunch. I realized that I must have forgotten it, during my half-asleep haze in the morning. She got hurt because she was trying to help me. And I was too selfish to help her.**_

_**I'm pretty sure that I'm the biggest asshole ever.**_

**AN: And that concludes Chapter 10! I know that it may not have played out like you wanted it to, but trust me it's going to get better for Brittana. Trust me. Again sorry for the wait. And thank you so much for the support! ~bothofustogether**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow a lot of mixed reviews on how you guys feel about Brittany after last chapter! I promise happier times are about to arrive for both girls! This whole chapter is just a flashback starting exactly after the whole incident at the football field. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 11: Apologies**

**Brittany P.O.V.**

I knew that I had to find Santana. She took off so quickly, that she could be anywhere. Not caring about ditching practice early, I sprinted to look through the school hallways.

There were already students at their lockers and mingling in the hallways. I tried to not notice the weird stares that some of them sent me, as I jogged past them.

I looked first at Santana's locker, but she wasn't there. I then sprinted to her first period, but she was nowhere to be seen. My heart dropped into my stomach. Last time, I couldn't find her she was almost passed out with blood spilling out of her arms. The image of Santana cutting herself again entered into my mind, Thinking that my stupidity could cause her to cut herself again, made me want to scream.

My hand frantically went shooting into my gym bag, looking for my phone. When I found it, I immediately searched for her number. As expected, it immediately went to voicemail.

"Fuck!" I screamed out loud. The students around me, turned to look at me and gave me nasty glares.

"Oh suck it up! It's not like you've never heard that word before! Mind your own damn business and stop staring!" I shouted back.

By then, I realized that Santana wasn't at school and I needed to find her even more quickly. I ran out of the front doors of the school and jumped into my car. The only place I could think of going was to my house. I could hopefully start out there and ask my mom if she has seen or heard from Santana.

* * *

Surprisingly when I showed up, Santana's car was in the driveway. I parked half hazardly next to her and sprinted out of the car. I needed to find out if she was okay.

I raced through the front of my house and was met with my mom's angry face.

"What the hell happened Brittany?" My mom said through clenched teeth.

"Mom, I know I'm missing school but-" I tried to explain to her, but was met with a silencing finger to my lips.

"I could care less about that. Tell me why Santana is upstairs crying her eyes out." She said.

The only time I've ever seen my mom this angry was when I was in seventh grade and a boy named, Jeff, called me stupid. I cried for about a week straight. My mom called Jeff's mother fuming. They got into a little yelling match over the phone about the correct way to raise their children. Let's just say, that Jeff never returned to the same middle school and I haven't seen him since. My mom can be really scary when she is over protective over the people she loves.

"I was an asshole." I started. My mom seemed taken aback from my swearing, but led me to the couch to explain the whole story.

"Okay tell me what happened." She said after we were both seated.

I recounted everything from beginning to end. Telling her about Quinn's evil plot against me, and the chance of my secret getting out.

"I always thought that Quinn girl was a bitch." My mom said flatly. A small smile broke out on my face. Even though my mom is angry at me, she still wanted to make me smile.

"What should I do?" I asked her helplessly.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right. I can tell that you really like her Brittany." She told me honestly.

My cheeks tinted pink at this statement.

"How?" I asked.

"Really? You needed tutoring with Chemistry? That's your best class! Don't you have an A in it?" My mom asked me while laughing.

I started laughing too and my face got even redder.

"Okay you caught me. I just needed an excuse to spend time with her."

"And what has all that time taught you?" She asked me.

"That Santana is an amazing girl and that I should stop acting like such a bitch to her. And that I would love to be her girlfriend. But she probably won't even talk to me after what happened earlier. But she's just so incredible! But I think I don't even deserve her, especially after all the crap I put her through. And-"

"Brittany! Brittany! Your rambling sweetie. I think you should try to talk to her. She seems heartbroken right now, but maybe you can get through to her." My mom told me.

I nodded and stood up from the coach. I was halfway up the stairs when I stopped and turned around.

"Thank you mom. For everything. Your advice really means a lot to me." I told her honestly.

"Of course honey. Anytime."

* * *

I hesitantly approached Santana's bedroom door. I knocked but there was no answer. I tried the handle and it opened. She obviously didn't lock the door. I tip toed into her room and saw a lump underneath the covers on her bed. When I got closer, I saw her head peeking out of the top of covers. Her eyes were closed. She had cried herself to sleep. Tears formed in my eyes, knowing that I had caused her so much pain.

I decided that I had to make this right. That I needed to stop being so damn selfish. That nobody else mattered in this world but her. Having made this decision, I gingerly laid down on the bed beside her.

When she didn't move or wake up, I decided to start stroking her hair. After a few minutes, her eyebrows began to furrow and her eyelids started to flutter. When her eyes landed on me, an immediate glare and frown was plastered on her face.

She quickly jumped out of the bed and tried wiping the tear tracks off of her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me harshly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I pleaded to her.

She shook her head and gave me an incredulous look.

"Then why did you do it? I thought that we were actually starting to become friends! I always thought that you were the biggest bitch ever. And then I really got to know you. And I realized that you are actually a sweet, kind, and loving girl. But after just one day of school, you're back to being a bitch. I don't get it Brittany."

"Quinn saw us." I blurted out after Santana's long rant.

"Saw us when?"

"In the alleyway after you ran from the hospital. She heard me tell you that I was gay. And she threatened to tell the school, if I kept hanging out with you." I replied.

There was a tense silence hanging over the both of us. Santana was running her bottom lip between her teeth. Obviously, trying to figure out a response for what I just told her.

"Look, I know what you're going through. I was outed because someone at school spread the rumor. But it doesn't give you the right to keep treating me this way. Especially if immediately after, you come running for my forgiveness." Santana replied while folding her arms across her chest.

"I know. I seriously feel like a Grade A ass right now. You have no idea. I seriously hate myself for what I did to you today, and for what I have done to you for the past year." I replied honestly.

Santana took a deep breath and I saw her struggling with what was about to happen next. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she started to walk towards me. She gingerly wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "I forgive you" in my ear.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Ow my ribs are still a little sore." She said while flinching.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! I forgot! Do you want ice or pain medication or-"

"I'm fine. Just keep hugging me." She said. I was surprised. Santana was never this brave and forward about physical contact between us. But trust me I wasn't complaining.

After a minute of our bodies pressed up against each other, she finally let go (too early for my liking.)

"So what are you going to do about Quinn? Are you going to tell her that we're friends now?" She asked. I knew this question was coming sooner or later, but I made up my decision a long time ago so it was easy to answer.

"Well yeah I guess I could but-"

"But?" She asked while throwing her hands up in the air.

"But what if maybe I want to be more than that." I squeaked out. I could already feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered out.

"I really like you Santana Lopez. I know that I have had a weird way of showing you. But believe me, I've had a crush on you since freshman year and it's only grown stronger since I've really started to get to know you." I replied honestly while looking into her eyes.

"Show me." The phrase fell breathlessly from her lips. My eyebrows shot up and I looked at her questioning.

"If you really like me, then kiss me." She told me more boldly.

I nodded and stood up from the bed with shaking legs. Knowing that in the next minute, my lips would finally be connected with hers. After years of dreaming and wanting this to happen.

I stopped right in front of her and looked down at her beautiful face. I tilted my head down and tentatively touched my lips to hers. It started off as an innocent peck, but then turned into something deeper when her lips started to move against mine. Little by little, we started to get more comfortable with each other. My hands moved from my side, to gently cup the sides of her face while her hands gently rested on my hips.

I finally grew enough confidence and decided to run my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She immediately granted me access and my legs almost gave out right then and there. Tasting her for the first time was amazing and I would never forget it. A little moan escaped my mouth, soon followed by one of her own. We continued kissing for about another minute, before she pulled back.

I looked down and saw a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for that to happen?" She asks.

"Hopefully not as long as I've been waiting for it." I replied jokingly.

She shook her head. "Longer." She replied.

I looked at her incredulously and tilted my head down. Silently asking her a question.

"I've liked you since eighth grade." She told me honestly.

I shook my head in amazement and connected my lips to hers again.

After we discontented, I grabbed onto her hands and started to softly swing them between our bodies. I looked down at the ground. Too scared to hear the answer of my next question. But I knew I had to ask it. Just for the chance for her to say yes.

"Santana, will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt her fingers grab my chin and tilt my head up, so our eyes connected.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said and began to lean in and kiss me.

I met her halfway and we officially shared our first kiss as a couple. When I pulled back, I immediately wrapped her small body in my arms. We stood in the middle of her bedroom, just swaying back and forth with our bodies pressed together.

The silence was interrupted when Santana's little voice filled the room around us.

"Britt, promise me you won't hurt me anymore. I don't think I could take it, if you did." She muffled into my neck.

I pulled her back, so I could look into her eyes.

"I promise you Santana Lopez. I will never ever hurt you." I told her honestly and sealed the deal with another earth-shattering kiss.

**AN: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed all of the Brittana action! Was it worth the wait of 10 chapters for them to finally get together? I want to thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. Each and every one makes me so so happy. So thank you so much reading! ~bothofustogether**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for taking more than a week to update! I loved all of your reviews from last chapter! Hope you like this next update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

**Chapter 12: Not Just Friends**

**Santana P.O.V.**

The last couple of days have been an emotional roller coaster. One day, I'm bawling my eyes out because of Brittany and then the next, I'm kissing her. I still can't believe that we are officially dating. We haven't told anyone about our change in status. I don't know if Brittany is ready for that type of "public announcement" so I'm waiting for her to make the first move.

I stayed home from school for the last couple of days. Ever since I got thrown in the dumpster, my ribs have become more painful. I went to the doctor yesterday, and he told me that it just needed rest.

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table trying to catch up on my missing schoolwork, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I could recognize them anywhere. I smiled and locked my hands around the wrists, pulling her body forward. Brittany leaned her head down, and quickly placed a peck on my lips.

"Hey whatcha' doin?" She asked while sitting down next to me.

"Trying to write the essay that's due next week. I don't even get why we have to write essays. They're just stupid and they're not going to help us when we grow up." I replied.

She smiled and a cute dimple formed on her right cheek. "Wow and here I thought that you were a nerd Lopez."

"Shut up!" I yelled while trying to swat at her arm.

She instantly grabbed my wrist and pulled my body closer to hers. Our lips connected and my body fell into bliss. I could never get tired of the feeling of her lips on mine.

We fell into our own little world, and couldn't hear the front door being opened and the little footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

However we did hear the sound of a backpack hitting the ground and a girlish little scream being emitted into the room.

Instantly, Brittany and I pulled apart. We looked up and saw Brittany's little sister, Emily, with her hands covering her eyes.

A dreading feeling crept into my stomach. I wasn't sure if Brittany was ready to tell her family about our newfound relationship.

But just then, confusion entered my brain when I heard Brittany chuckle next to me.

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised, wondering why she would be laughing in a situation where her sister walked in on us practically making out.

"Hey squirt. What's up?" Brittany said to her sister while grinning.

"Umm.. Eww! You guys looked like you were choking on each other's tongues!" Her sister shrieked.

"Trust me when you get older you will understand. Santana was definitely not choking. Right San?" Brittany asked while winking at me. Meanwhile, my face was a beet red. I don't think that I could have formed a coherent sentence, let alone a single word.

I just stared like a deer caught in headlights. Unable to look anywhere but at the ground and refusing to answer Brittany's question.

"When did you guys start kissing anyways? I thought you were just friends." Emily asked while looking at the two of us.

"A little while ago. But I haven't told mom or dad yet, so try to keep your big mouth shut."

"Ugh. Fine, I will. But under one condition." Emily replied with an evil glint in her eye.

"What do you want squirt?"

"To have you drive me anywhere I want. That includes the park, you can take me shopping, and you can take me and my friends to wherever we want to go."

Brittany rolled her eyes but hastily agreed.

"Wait! I'm not done. You have to promise me to not hog Santana all to yourself since she's your girlfriend now. I still want to have our Em and San time. Okay?" Emily said while shyly looking at me.

My heart grew with love. Ever since I moved into the Pierce residence, me and Emily have built a really close bond. Sometimes I help her with homework or we just hang out. She's actually pretty cool for a six year old and it felt really good that she actually cherished our time spent together.

I finally snapped out of my shocked stage and a smile graced my lips.

"Of course. Nothing has to change between you and me, Em. I'll still be around whenever you want to hang out." I said.

She smiled and walked up to the table. Emily hugged me first and then moved onto her sister.

"Then your secret's safe with me. But you better not hurt my sister Santana or I might just have to go all Lima Heights on you!" Emily said while trying to give me her best death stare and pounding her fist into her hand. I loved how she was picking up my traits and phrases.

She was just too adorable, but I acted like her threat really made me scared.

"You got it Emily Elizabeth Pierce. I solemnly swear that I will never hurt your sister. Pinkie Promise?"

She held out her pinkie and when we locked ours together she replied with a stern, "Good."

* * *

After our little exchange with Emily in the kitchen, me and Brittany decided to go up to her room.

"Well that was interesting." I said to her as she laid down on her bed.

"Yup, but at least she was cool with it." Brittany said to me while patting the bed next to her, trying to tell me to lay down.

I followed her command and laid my head down on her chest and felt her arms wrap around me.

"So you don't want to tell your parents about us?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. But then some things may change."

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Like they would have us leave the bedroom door open, whenever we're together so I won't be able to do this anymore." She replied while rolling us over, so she was on top and connecting our lips.

When she finally pulled back to catch her breathe, a smile formed on my lips.

"Yeah, I think we should wait a little longer before we tell them." I replied while leaning my head forward to connect our lips again.

This felt way too good to put an end to.

**AN: And that's Chapter 12! I hope you liked the Brittana action and Brittany's little sister. Feel free to give me ideas of what you would like to see happen in the story and I will try to incorporate them. Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews! ~bothofustogether**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! I liked your suggestions for future chapters and will work to fit them into the story. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

**Chapter 13: Are You Sure?**

**Brittany P.O.V.**

The past few days have felt like a dream to me. Being able to kiss Santana and truly be honest about my feelings towards her, has felt amazing. I know that Santana is a little apprehensive to tell people about the status of our relationship.

I'm not afraid to tell my parents about me and Santana. I already have my mom's blessing to date Santana, and my dad really accepts who I am. I just don't want to change our sleeping arrangements. For the past week, we have slept in the same bed, all cuddled up. It feels like paradise. I just don't know how to act at school with Santana. I know that I want to be able to show her off as my girlfriend, but I don't know if she wants everybody to know about our relationship. Plus, my popularity would most likely go down the drain. But I'm willing to take that risk for Santana.

Today is her first day back to school from the break that she took, in order for her ribs to heal. Of course I had Cheerios practice early in the morning so I couldn't give her a ride to school. I did however get to give her a kiss goodbye before I left, so I was satisfied.

* * *

After practice was over, I strutted into the halls of McKinley. Today's practice was really frustrating. Quinn was constantly sending me dirty looks. It was starting to piss me off. She thinks she has complete control over me and I hate it. A little bit of anger and frustration left over from the practice was still bubbling inside of me. But all of it disappeared when I saw a certain brunette at her locker.

Glancing up and down the hall, I realized that it was relatively empty. Quickly I jogged over and slapped her butt. She let out a little squeal and whipped around. The locker door was covering my face, so she didn't see who it was right away. When she realized that it was me, she jokingly slapped my arm.

"Oh my god! Don't do that! You freaking scared me." She said while laughing.

"What it's not my fault that my girlfriend has a smoking ass." I replied while waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Quickly she glanced around us and made sure that no one was listening. I could tell that she was paranoid about our secret getting out.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You can't call me your girlfriend while at school." She said.

"What? Why not?" I asked while the bell for first period was ringing.

"I've gotta get to class, but we can talk about this later okay?" Santana asked me.

"Alright I'll see you later." I really wanted to give her another goodbye kiss, but I knew that it was inappropriate, so I gave her a sly wink instead and started walking to my class.

* * *

It was finally time for lunch, and I really wanted to find Santana so we could talk. I really wanted to know how she thought we should act while at school.

I walked into the cafeteria and found her in line filling her tray with food. I ran up to her and grabbed the tray out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. A few students around us were looking at us, expecting me to say something mean to her.

"Come on we're going out for lunch." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head and followed me out of the cafeteria. Leaving behind several confused students, because I didn't slushy or insult Santana.

We got into my car and drove to Breadstix. I knew that this was Santana's favorite restaurant and I wanted her to be in a good mood while we had this serious talk.

After ordering our meals, I exhaled shakily and told her what was on my mind all day.

"So I'm kind of confused. Do you want us to be out at school or not? I'm completely fine with anything. It's all up to you." I said all in one breath, anxious to hear her answer.

She took a deep breath before replying.

" I wouldn't like anything more than to have everyone know that you are mine. But I'm afraid for you. I already know what it feels like to be brutally bullied and harassed for being gay. If you come out, you will have to go through the same things I have to go through and it's not fun at all." She replied honestly.

I was taken aback by her selfishness and her will to protect me. But I knew that I was willing to come out for Santana.

"But I don't care! Santana I would love to have everyone know that you're my girlfriend too. I'm finally officially ready to come out and show my true self. Fuck anyone who has a problem with us."

"But Brittany you don't get it! You're going to get hurt. People will start to slushy you and your popularity will disappear." Santana replied.

"That doesn't matter to me San. The only thing I could ask for is the ability to finally call you mine in front of everybody. And this way, we could each protect each other from all of the bullies. We can team up and face them together."

A silence fell between us while Santana was contemplating my idea.

"Alright, you Brittany S. Pierce, are now officially my out and proud girlfriend." She told me while smiling.

I squealed and leaned across the table and lightly pecked her lips. I couldn't wait to finally get to show my girlfriend off to everybody.

**AN: I know this chapter is super short, but I will try to update sometime this week. I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what other characters or couples you would like to see in the story. Feel free to message me and follow me on tumblr (link in my profile). Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it. **

**Chapter 14: Together**

**Santana P.O.V.**

When Brittany told me that she wanted us to be out at school I was really surprised. I know that she's not ashamed of me, but I don't want her getting hurt. Once our secret gets out, everybody will start treating her differently. She will go from the top of the social ladder, all the way to the bottom. I'm still afraid of what people will think of us. But if Brittany is willing to take the risk, then I am too.

* * *

Today is the first day back at school since Brit and I went to Breadstix together, which means it's the first official day of acting like a couple at school. I woke up extra early to say goodbye to Brittany before she left for Cheerios practice. Just like me, she was feeling a little apprehensive, but assured me that everything was going to work out fine. After drinking a cup of hot chocolate with her, she kissed me goodbye and walked out the door to practice.

Since I woke up early I had a little extra time before school started. I looked outside and saw that it was sunny. I decided to walk to school that morning, thinking that a little fresh air would clear my head and make me calm down. When I finally reached the high school, I went straight to my locker. There weren't a lot of people in the hallways, but I always needed to look out for some jocks with slushies in their hands.

I was walking with my head down the whole way down the hallway, and I didn't see a body leaned up against my locker. At first I saw white tennis shoes. Then I trailed my eyes up to strong calfs, gorgeous thighs hidden under a pleated skirt, and finally to piercing blue eyes. Brittany had a big smile on her face. I think she was trying to tell me to calm down and not be afraid of who was watching us.

"Hey" Brittany said to me while pushing herself off of my locker.

"Hey. How was practice?"

"Alright. Quinn and Sue were being bitchy to everybody like usual. But I think my day just got a little bit better."

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked with a small smirk on my face. After talking with Brittany I started to feel more comfortable, and found myself not caring about what people thought of us.

"Because my extremely hot girlfriend just got here." Brittany replied while snaking her arms around my waist. Our faces were extremely close and I could see a few people starting to look our way. It's not everyday that they saw the head cheerleader, Brittany S. Pierce, hugging the school loser, Santana Lopez.

"Oh, is that right?" I asked with a small smile on my face. Judging by the heat on my cheeks, I was blushing.

"Yup, hey what's your locker combo?" Brittany asked while unhooking her arms from my waist and twirling around to face my locker.

"7-21-13. Why? Are you going to try and steal some of my stuff or something?" I asked her jokingly.

"Nope. I just need to know it, so I could get my girl her books." She said while spinning the lock into place.

A chuckle escaped through my mouth and I shook my head at her. Brittany S. Pierce was a true gentlewoman.

She grabbed my Spanish and Chemistry books and then looped her arm into mine.

"Walk you to class?" She asked as the bell rang for first period.

"Sure." I replied with a giggle.

By now the hallways were packed with students. Every person we passed, their eyes would trail down to our intertwined arms. Everybody would look at us with shock and confusion written all over their faces. Brittany and I just tried to ignore everybody's stares and just looked straight ahead.

It wasn't until we were almost to our classroom, when we heard a huge gasp from behind us.

Brittany and I turned around quickly and were met with a death glare from Quinn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Brit?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking my girlfriend to class." Brittany replied casually. Then there was another collective gasp as the people around us heard what Brittany said.

There were a couple "What the fucks?" and a "Dude I'm trippin' right now, I thought I just heard that Brittany was a lesbian" which must have came from Stoner Brett.

Quinn's nose flared and she started storming down the hallway towards us.

She leaned her head close to Brittany's so no one else could hear.

"Brittany we talked about this. There is no way in hell that you're dating her." Quinn whispered.

"Well actually Quinn, I am." Brittany's arm untangled from mine and her hand traveled to mine, where she intertwined our fingers.

"Everybody! Listen up! I would like to officially announce that Santana Marie Lopez is my girlfriend! If you have a problem with it, feel free to shove it up your ass!" Brittany yelled to everyone in the hallway.

And with that she swiftly turned around and pulled me to my classroom. Leaving a shocked Quinn and entire student body frozen in shock.

**AN: And that concludes Chapter 14. I'm trying to get updates out ASAP, but I'm really busy. I truly appreciate everybody that reads, reviews, and alerts this story. Feel free to tell me your ideas on here or on tumblr (link in my profile). Thank you sooooo much! I love my readers! ~bothofustogether**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm happy that many of you enjoyed last chapter and I assure you that many of your questions will be answered as the story progresses. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 15: Something New**

**Brittany P.O.V.**

It felt really good to finally stand up to Quinn. And judging by the kiss that San gave me afterwards, she enjoyed it too.

After my public announcement to confirm that me and Santana were dating, it felt odd walking around school. Don't get me wrong, I loved being able to hold San's hand and be able to kiss her whenever I wanted, but the students around us were acting odd. I at least expected someone to slushy either me or her, or call us names and slurs. But nothing happened except for a few glares and obvious stares directed our way.

* * *

When it was finally lunch time, I started to walk towards the cafeteria. On my way to the Cheerio lunch table, a sudden realization hit me. I still didn't know how the squad reacted to the news. Just then Quinn walked briskly by me and hit me hard with her shoulder. My body jolted and I turned around to look at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't even think about sitting with us anymore." Quinn sneered.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. With a huff of breath I walked out of the cafeteria.

Deciding that I would much rather eat lunch with my lovely girlfriend than with a table full of bitches. I pulled out my phone and sent San a text. I had no idea where she went during lunch and I had to find out where she was.

My phone buzzed and I looked down to see a new message from her.

_**From San: Outside. In the back of the school.**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and went to where Santana said she was. When I got outside, I saw her leaning on the brick wall of the school.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her. She was completely by herself and it didn't look like the ideal place to eat lunch.

"I come out here to just think and stuff. It's actually pretty peaceful out here. And I'd rather be out here than look like a loner sitting all alone at a cafeteria table." San replied honestly.

Hearing that Santana was used to being alone and lonely, broke my heart. It made me admire her more. I could never survive a day without my friends by side. Santana truly is one of the strongest people I know.

"You hungry?" She asked me while unzipping her backpack. She pulled out a brown lunch bag.

"Uh-yeah." I replied.

"Here we can share." She replied while unwrapping a PB&J sandwich and handing me half.

"Thanks." I replied while pecking her lips.

We both sat down on the ground and leaned on the wall behind us. We ate in a comfortable silence, until I finally broke it. I needed to ask her a question that has been on my mind.

"So remember how you said that you were kind of a loner?" I asked carefully trying to not upset her.

She nodded her head and looked like she wanted me to carry on.

"So you like have no friends at school? At all?"

She put down her sandwich and stopped chewing.

"Well yeah I have friends. Or I used to…I don't know it's just really complicated." Santana said with her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and prepared to tell her long story.

"Well… you know Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well they and I go way back. We had been friends since the beginning of middle school. One day I went over to her house for a sleepover. When my parents came to pick me up, they saw that Rachel had two dads. Obviously my parents don't like gay people." Santana said with a snort trying to conceal a humorless laugh.

I sat intrigued with the story and waited to hear more.

"When my parents found out that Rachel's dads were gay, they told me that I had to stop hanging around her. I tried to explain to Rachel what happened and I could tell that she didn't understand. She thought that I was homophobic and then I lost Kurt too." Santana finished with a frown on her face.

I reached out and put my arm around her. Pulling her into my side, so her head could rest easily on my shoulder.

"And they haven't talked to you since? Like not even after you came out?" I asked incredulously. Obviously they could relate to San on some level.

"Yeah they did. But we're not really as close as we used to be. I guess you could call us friends, but not best friends."

I nodded my head and kissed her hairline.

"Well then I guess it's good that you have me, and I have you." I told her.

She nodded her head and giggled while the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

* * *

At the end of the school day, I had to go to Cheerios practice. I offered to have San drive back to my house in my car, and I would walk home after practice. With reluctance to my plan, she finally agreed and with a kiss goodbye went to my house.

When I entered the Cheerio locker room, it was eerily silent. Everybody was staring at me as I made my way to my locker. I changed into my practice gear and could hear silent whispers being exchanged. I did my best to ignore everyone in the room, and after getting changed ran out to the football field.

Saying that practice was awkward and terrible would be an understatement. What made it worse was that Sue wasn't there so Quinn took over. She would single me out and yell at me constantly. I spent the entire practice running around the track instead of practicing routines because Quinn kept telling me that I was messing everything up. I had to bite my tongue in order not to say something that I would regret and probably get me kicked off the squad.

Finally practice was over and I made my way back to the locker room to shower and change. Surprisingly I was the only person left in the room when I stepped out of the shower stall. This was peculiar because normally half of the squad would still be getting changed. I shrugged my shoulders and quickly put on clothes.

I exited the school building to start my trek home. But what I saw shocked me. Standing right in front of me was the whole squad of Cheerios. They had cartons of eggs in their hands and glares plastered on their faces. Before I knew what was happening, I heard Quinn yell out, "FIRE!" and was immediately pelted with eggs coming from all directions. I cowered and tried to protect myself from the gooey disgusting objects being thrown at me. I dropped down onto the ground and shielded myself with one thought in my mind, "I was stupid to think that everything was going to be okay after my public confession."

**And that's the end of Chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I really appreciate reading each one! Thank you so much for reading. ~bothofustogether **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. So thankful to all the comments and readers that enjoy this story. Special thank you to NayaNewss for demanding an update and making me get my shit together to write this chapter. Without further ado, here is chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 16: Oh, Hell to the No**

**Santana's POV**

I was in the kitchen with Brittany's little sister and Mrs. Pierce when I heard the front door slam. I turned towards the door expecting to see my girlfriend coming towards me, but all I saw was a flash of white and red running up the stairs. I turned towards Mrs. Pierce with an eyebrow raised.

She just shrugged her eyebrows and whispered, "You should go check on her."

I nodded and went up the stairs towards Brittany's bedroom. I checked her room and found that it was empty. All of a sudden I heard a sniffle coming from the bathroom behind me. I could see that the bathroom light was on, and the water was running. Hesitantly, I went over and knocked on the door.

"Britt are you in there?"

There's was another sniffle and I heard her clear her throat. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

There was a long pause and then a barely audible, heartbreaking "No."

"Can I come in please?"

I heard the door being unlocked and the door barely opened. I stepped through the threshold and finally entered the bathroom. What I saw made my heart break. Brittany was sitting on the counter looking down. Judging by her puffy and bloodshot eyes and her sniffles, she had been crying for a long time. There was a weird substance covering her entire body and her hair was dripping with it. Anger flared into my veins. I didn't know what happened, but I sure as hell wasn't about to let it slide. Trying not to voice my anger towards Brittany, I softly asked, "Who did this to you?"

She softly shook her head and dropped her eyes back down to her lap. More tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Britt you're going to have to tell me who did this to you." I could feel my fists starting to clench when I thought of who could do this to her. Then a choked out name caught my attention.

"So it was Quinn who did this to you? What the hell happened?"

She swallowed down another sob and took a deep breath.

"I was walking out to the parking lot after practice. And I should have seen it coming. I mean everybody was acting so weird during practice. I can't believe I didn't expect something like this to happen." Just hearing her blame herself made my heart ache. I walked swiftly towards her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Stop hugging me, you'll get all of this disgusting slime all over your clothes." She said to me.

"I don't care, you're more important to me than some stupid shirt."

She wrapped her arms tighter around me and began to tell more about what happened.

"So I walked out of the school building and saw the whole entire squad standing in front of me with egg cartons in their hands. Then Quinn yelled something and they all started throwing eggs at me. It was so humiliating! Everybody was laughing at me and then they just left me laying on the ground." Her voice cracked and cut off.

"Those fucking _putas_! I swear to God, next time I see them I will kill them!" I snarled.

I was too busy pacing back and forth across the bathroom cursing in Spanish, that I didn't see the look that Brittany was giving me. When I finally looked up at her face instead of seeing tears, I saw a small smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really cute when you try to be a badass."

My cheeks turned pink and I shrugged. "Well no one messes with my girl and gets away with it."

An even bigger smile appeared on her face and I was proud of myself.

"How about you hop in the shower and I will go grab you pajamas to change into?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks." She leaned forward and pecked my lips.

I left the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. When I came back to the bathroom, the shower was running and Brittany was in it,

"Hey your clothes are on the counter. I'm going to go somewhere real quick but I'll be right back okay?"

"Wait where are you going?'

"Out. I promise I won't be long. I just need to take care of a few things."

Before Brittany could respond, I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

I grabbed my jacket and car keys and left the Pierce residence with one thing on my mind, **Quinn Fabray.**

**AN: Ooooh suspense! What do you think Santana will do to Quinn? Santana always knows how to get revenge! Thank you for all of the reviews, comments, and follows. Really appreciate it! I will try to have the update not take so long next time. Thanks for reading. ~bothofustogether**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Another update? Yes! You guys demanded more, and your wish is my command. Thank you for the nice words from last chapter. Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with it.**

**Chapter 17: What The-?**

**Santana P.O.V.**

I stormed out of Brittany's house and ran to my car. My body was running on pure adrenaline. I was pretty sure that I was breaking several traffic laws, but I couldn't find myself to care. There was only one thing on my mind and it was getting revenge.

Quinn's house was easy to find. Her parents were rich and they owned the biggest house in the best part of Lima. Once I turned right on her street, I pressed my foot onto the gas harder. The brakes of my car screeched when I pulled onto the curb in front of her house. Her whole house was dark except for an upstairs bedroom. I went to the side of the house and tried to look into the window. There were pink curtains and a WMHS poster hanging on the wall. Deciding that it was in fact Quinn's bedroom, I tried to make up a plan to get up there. Luckily there was a tree that was right next to her window. I decided to be a daredevil and I hesitantly tried to gain my footing on the trunk to start climbing. My feet kept slipping, but I eventually made it to a branch that was an even height to Quinn's bedroom window.

I looked straight into the window and saw two sets of legs on her bed. Curiously, I craned my neck to get a better view of both of the bodies. I saw one body with a pleated Cheerio skirt.

But the other body was wearing a skirt too? It looked to be argyle? Holy fuck!

The other person was Rachel Berry. And Quinn and Rachel were laying really close, almost like they were cuddling. Suddenly Quinn leaned down and give Rachel a kiss on the lips and I felt my body falling through midair.

I landed on the grass under me with a loud grunt.

Above me, I heard the sound of a window creaking open.

"What the hell are you doing in my yard Lopez?" Quinn's icy voice whispered harshly through the air, trying to not wake her parents up.

I rolled over onto my back with a groan, but tried to keep up with my badass image.

I winced and regained my voice. "I think the better question would be why would you torment Brittany." I said with a strong sense of anger and authority. I surprised myself by having enough balls to finally stand up to somebody.

"I think you know why Lezpez. Because she's disgusting just like you are. You infected her Lopez." Quinn said with a sneer.

"Oh, really. You really think being gay is disgusting?" I asked with a knowing tone.

Quinn, being oblivious that I knew about her and Rachel, nodded her head.

"Alright then Fabgay. Why don't we have a little talk outside. Oh, and be sure to bring Berry down with you." Quinn's face immediately paled at my statement.

"Wait what-what did you see?" She asked her eyes wide and frightened.

"Enough to realize that you got the hots for Berry and more than likely popped her cherry." I smiled at my little rhyme and sexual innuendo.

Quinn took a deep breath and ran her hand through her short hair.

"Alright I'll meet you on my front porch." She replied defeated.

I nodded and walked around to her front porch where there was a bench swing and two chairs. I took a seat on one of the chairs and patiently waited for both girls to appear from inside the house. I heard the front door being unlocked and then two figures retreated from inside. The two figures each tentatively took a seat across from me on the bench swing.

"I swear to God Fabray, you have two seconds to explain yourself before I punch you in the face. How could you do that to Bri-" Before I could finish my threat, I was caught in the bright lights of headlights coming towards us. The car pulled up swiftly into Quinn's driveway and I immediately recognized the person getting out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brittany's voice called out. Everybody on the porch immediately shushed Brittany so Quinn's parents wouldn't wake up.

Brittany flailed her arms in frustration and strutted towards the porch.

"Is anybody going to tell me why you guys are talking?" She asked when she approached and placed her hands dramatically on her hips.

"Your crazy ass girlfriend is giving me death threats."

"Quinn likes Berry milkshakes." Both me and Quinn replied at the same time.

Brittany raised her eyebrow, obviously confused.

"Okay one at a time. Santana first."

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I jumped across the porch to strangle Quinn.

"I came here to get revenge on Quinn. Nobody deserves to be treated like how she treated you and she needed to learn her lesson. But when I got here I saw Quinn macking on Berry." I replied calmly.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?" Brittany asked. "So you threw eggs at me because I'm dating Santana, but you totally make out with Berry? Please tell me how that is fair."

"Like you can talk! Didn't you do the same thing to Santana? You made her life hell, but now you're dating her! It's the same exact thing!" Quinn yelled back at Brittany.

"Actually it is different. But Santana and mine's relationship is between me and her. So don't bring her into this!" Brittany replied while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

An awkward and heavy silence floated around the four of us for a few minutes. Then a quiet sniffle broke the deafening environment. My eyes whipped up to look at Quinn's face. I saw her wiping her eyes and Rachel putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Please-please don't tell anybody what you saw. Just please. My life would be ruined if my parents found out about my relationship with Rachel." Quinn pleaded.

Even for hating everything that is Quinn, her plea broke my heart. I knew how it was to struggle with my sexuality and my family.

Brittany eyes locked onto mine and we had a silent conversation just communicating through our eyes. Brittany and I ended our conversation with a slight nod and Brittany turned to look at Quinn.

"Your secret is safe with us." She began to tell Quinn but was immediately interrupted by a squeal from Quinn's mouth and Quinn's arms tightly hugging Brittany's body.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Quinn cried tears of joy.

"But wait. You have to promise me and Santana something."

"Fine. Anything."

"You can't make fun of us anymore and you have to tell the squad to lay off of me."

"Of course I promise. I'm so sorry that I did that to you Brittany. And Santana, I know that I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you. So for that I'm really sorry. I was just struggling with my sexuality and was trying to do every possible thing to try and hide my true self. But there is no excuse for what I did to you and how I behaved towards both of you. I really hope you can forgive me." Quinn said honestly.

"I think it will take a little while to completely forgive you, but we're cool." I replied to Quinn with a nod.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her head.

"Come on Brit we should get going. It's starting to get really late and cold out here." I said while standing up from my chair.

Brittany nodded her head and we said our goodbyes to both Rachel and Quinn and hopped into our cars.

I turned my car on and started down the road back towards Brittany's house. I sure had a lot to think about on the way home.

**AN: And that's Chapter 17! Are you guys shocked? Thank you so much for the reviews from last chapter. Please keep them coming! Thanks for reading! ~bothofustogether**


End file.
